


Piękno duszy

by Ann (My_Beautiful_Dream)



Series: Skrawki z życia [5]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Kochający Alec, Kochający Magnus, Lekki niepokój, Słodki Alec
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 18:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12152214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Beautiful_Dream/pseuds/Ann
Summary: Alec wraca ze spotkania Clave i nie jest szczęśliwy.Ale Magnus robi wszystko lepiej.





	Piękno duszy

**Author's Note:**

> Akcja rozgrywa się po ,,Mieście Niebiańskiego Ognia", ale znajomość trzech ostatnich części nie jest wymagana. To tylko w celu ustawienia opowiadania w czasie.
> 
> Pojawia się odniesienie do ,,Kronik Bane'a", jeśli komuś uda się wychwycić.
> 
> Wszelkie prawa do pocjaci należą do Cassandry Clare.

* * *

Alec, uspokój się. Nie szalej.

Chłopak chodził po ich sypialni i ze zdenerwowaniem przekładał przedmioty leżące na meblach w różne miejsca. Magnus podejrzewał, że brunet nawet nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy, chcąc jedynie zająć czymś ręce, by nie myśleć o tym, co się wydarzyło. Lightwood wrócił do domu wcześniej niż zapowiedział. Wszedł przez drzwi i niemalże od razu wpadł w ramiona zaskoczonego czarownika, który jedynie przytulił go mocniej, wiedząc, że stało się coś złego. I tak oto znaleźli się tutaj.

Po uzbieraniu w koszu na śmieci już sporej sterty papierów, na których treść Alec zapewne nawet nie zwracał uwagi, Bane miał jedynie ochotę wziąć chłopca w ramiona i uspokoić go. Ale nie zrobił tego. Rzadko widywał chłopaka w takim stanie. Młody Lightwood przeważnie był spokojny i rozważny, wychowany tak, by ukrywać uczucia przed światem. Lecz były chwile, kiedy nagromadzone emocje musiały w końcu znaleźć ujście. Niestety, zawsze pozostawiały blizny. Czasami chłopak zamykał się w pokoju na cały dzień, siedział na parapecie, obserwując nieświadomie otoczenie. Jednakże były momenty, gdy krzyczał z bezsilności, ledwie powstrzymując się przed całkowitym załamaniem, a jedyną osobą, która wiedziała o tych "nagłych wypadkach" był Magnus. Alec nie pozwoliłby, żeby bliscy widzieli go w takim stanie, gdyż nie chciał być dla nich zmartwieniem. Dlatego też w tych chwilach szukał samotności bądź najczęściej szedł do mieszkania Bane'a, by tam znaleźć spokój. To pokazywało Magnusowi jak bardzo Alec mu ufał i czuł się bezpieczny w jego obecności. Czarownik chciał jedynie być zawsze przy swoim ukochanym, otaczając go miłością i zrozumieniem.

Ruszył powoli w jego stronę, obserwując jak Nocny Łowca zaczął wrzucać do szafy z torby przyniesione z Instytutu ubrania, nie trudząc się z ich składaniem.

 – Alec, kochanie, to w porządku. – Położył ręce na napiętych ramionach partnera, który stojąc tyłem do niego, znieruchomiał pod dotykiem.

 – To nie jest w porządku! – Alec odwrócił się gwałtownie, zaciskając pięści i patrząc na Magnusa ze łzami w oczach. – Oni nie mają prawa tak mówić, nie mają...

Bane, widząc ból w tych ukochanych niebieskich oczach, miał ochotę zmienić w robaki tych, którzy doprowadzili młodego Lightwooda do takiego stanu. Znał Aleca na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że chłopiec miał wielkie serce, które kochało mocno i niezmiennie, lecz co za tym idzie, przejawiało się wrażliwością i empatią. Magnus nie uważał tych cech za negatywne, wręcz przeciwnie. Dawały Alecowi siłę do walki w obronie ważnych mu osób. Czasami jednak same rzucały chłopakowi kłody pod stopy.

 – Wiem – Chwycił twarz Lightwooda w dłonie i pocałował lekko. – Wiem, że to boli, ale musisz przestać się tym przejmować, bo to cię zniszczy. Ich słowa nic nie znaczą. Nie obchodzi mnie czy mówią, że jestem demonem, potworem lub że porywam niewinne dzieci, by sprzedawać ich sproszkowane ciała na Shuk Ha'Carmel.* – Uśmiechnął się, lecz Alec nie podzielał jego specyficznego humoru, więc tylko westchnął i spojrzał mu w oczy. – Dla mnie liczy się jedynie twoje zdanie.

Alec pokręcił głową.

 – Ale mnie to obchodzi. Mimo że zachowujesz się, jakby to nie miało na ciebie żadnego wpływu, widzę w twoich oczach, że tak nie jest. Ukrywasz to, ale wiem, że za każdym razem cię to boli, a ja nie mogę tego znieść. Nie potrafię stać i przyglądać się, gdy mówią takie rzeczy, zwłaszcza, że są one nieprawdą. Nie jesteś potworem. Nie jesteś demonem. Jesteś wspaniałym człowiekiem o dobrym, kochającym sercu, który zasługuje na wszystko, co najlepsze. I przykro mi, że ja ci tego nie mogę dać. I że to z mojej winy musisz znosić to wszystko.

 – Alec – zaczął, lecz głos utknął mu w gardle ze wzruszenia. Co ten chłopak robił z nim? – Tylko ciebie potrzebuję. I jeśli to ma oznaczać, że mogę spędzić u twego boku choć godzinę więcej, to jestem gotowy na codzienne podwieczorki z herbacianymi ciasteczkami w towarzystwie członków Clave.

 – Myślę, że to nie będzie konieczne – odparł Alec, wycierając oczy rękawem swetra, by usunąć gromadzące się łzy.

 – Oh, byłbym duszą towarzystwa. Oczarowałbym ich swoją wspaniałą osobowością!

 – Jestem tego pewien. – Alec uśmiechnął się słabo. – Przepraszam… – odparł, wykonując gwałtowny ruch rękami i westchnąwszy, opuścił ze wstydem głowę. – Za całe to zamieszanie… Jestem do niczego.

 – Och. – Chwycił podbródek chłopca, chcąc spojrzeć mu w oczy. – Będę musiał cię ukarać za mówienie takich kłamstw o moim chłopaku – odparł sugestywne, uśmiechając się w duchu na widok rosnących rumieńców na policzkach Lightwooda. – A kara będzie bardzo dotkliwa.

Alec przewrócił oczyma, po czym nie zważając na figlarny uśmiech czarownika, usiadł na łóżku i opadł do tyłu, zamykając oczy. Nie minęło kilka sekund, gdy poczuł, jak Magnus położył się obok niego, biorąc go za rękę. Leżeli tak przez parę chwil, ciesząc się wzajemną obecnością i poczuciem bliskości. W pewnym momencie spojrzał na czarownika, w milczeniu wpatrującego się w sufit pokryty migocącymi iskierkami, które w nocy miały imitować niebo usłane gwiazdami.

 – Wszystko w porządku?

Magnus spojrzał na niego i lekko się uśmiechnął.

 – Tak. Myślałem tylko o tej całej sprawie z demoniczną krwią. – Zauważywszy, że Alec zesztywniał i zamierzał zaprotestować, Bane przysunął się i pocałował go w usta. – Spokojnie, aniołku. Po prostu cieszę się, że ta krew dała mi jedynie takie oczy. Zawsze mogłem otrzymać jeszcze kocie uszy. – Skrzywił się. – Zepsułoby mi to mój wspaniały wygląd.

 – Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy? – westchnął, podnosząc się do siadu.

Nie chciał rozmawiać o demonicznym pochodzeniu Magnusa, jakby to było coś oczywistego i warunkującego jego osobowość. Bo to by oznaczało, że przyjęli te słowa jako prawdę. Alec wiedział, że w tym momencie czarownik żartował sobie, lecz zdawał sobie sprawę także z tego, że z powodu kocich oczu, Magnus przeszedł w życiu okrutne sytuacje, które odbijały się na jego duszy, choć Alec tak bardzo chciał obronić swojego chłopaka przed nimi wszystkimi.

 – Nie wiem – Bane uśmiechnął się szeroko, wzruszając ramionami. – Nie uważasz, że te oczy mi wystarczą?

 – Są piękne. Kocham je, jak wszystko w tobie – odparł szczerze i moment później został przyciągnięty do namiętnego pocałunku. Mężczyzna zawsze to robił, gdy Młody Lightwood mówił takie rzeczy, jakby chcąc podziękować za słowa. Ale nie rozumiał jednak dlaczego. Przecież powiedział tylko prawdę. Niemniej, nie miał zamiaru protestować.

Po chwili odsunęli się od siebie, a Magnus położył głowę na ramieniu bruneta, delektując się jego zapachem, który zawsze go uspokajał.

 – Ale myślę, że kocie uszy mogłyby być słodkie – powiedział Alec, próbując sobie to wyobrazić.

 – Nie. – Magnus wyprostował się, patrząc na chłopaka ostrzegawczo. – W tej rodzinie to ty masz być słodki. I Prezes.

 – W rodzinie?

 – Oczywiście. A Prezes Miau jest naszym dzieckiem – uśmiechnął się promiennie i schyliwszy się, chwycił siedzącego obok łóżka kota i położył go na kolanach Aleca. – Widzisz? Chce do tatusia – dodał z szerokim uśmiechem.

Głaszcząc zwierzaka za uszami, Nocny Łowca uśmiechnął się czule, jednak Magnus mógł zauważyć w tych niebieskich oczach przebłyski smutku.

– Kochanie – zaczął Magnus, delikatnie głaszcząc chłopaka po policzku, zachęcając, aby na niego spojrzał. – Wszystko w porządku?

Alec kiwnął niepewnie, ale chwilę później zagryzł wargę.

– Myślisz, że byłbym dobrym ojcem? – zapytał poważnym głosem.

Czarownik uniósł brwi z zaskoczenia, nie spodziewając się takiego pytania. Nie był pewny, co doprowadziło do tego, ale nie mógł tego zlekceważyć.

– Oczywiście, że tak, skarbie. Nie mam co do tego wątpliwości. Kiedy nadejdzie na to pora, będziesz wspaniałym ojcem.

– Ale... – zaczął, biorąc drżący oddech, jakby obawiając się własnych słów. – ale jeśli nie będę potrafił zadbać o własne dzieci? Jeśli będę taki sam jak mój ojciec? Nie byłem dobrym synem, bratem. Jak kiedyś mógłbym być dobrym ojcem? 

Zaciskając palce na materiale spodni, opuścił głowę, by uniknąć spojrzenia Magnusa. Niepokoił się tym, co mógłby zobaczyć w jego oczach. Tę pogardę i rozbawienie wywołane przez jego żałosne, dziecinne przemyślenia. I mimo iż w racjonalnej części umysłu wiedział, że Bane nigdy nie spojrzałby na niego w taki sposób, to zakorzenione od wczesnych lat negatywne emocje nie dawały się tak łatwo wyplewić. Jednak razem z Magnusem obiecali sobie, że wspólnie popracują nad szczerością i komunikacją w ich związku. Nie ważne jak zła byłaby to sytuacja. Dlatego też Alec nie chciał ukrywać swoich uczuć. Nie przed Magnusem.

Nagle pod brodą poczuł łagodny dotyk palców i podniósł głowę, aby spojrzeć w zielono-zlote kocie oczy, które kochał tak bardzo.

Czarownik uśmiechnął się łagodnie, drugą ręką zakładając za uchem grzywkę Aleca.

– Alexandrze, jesteś najlepszym synem, o jakiego rodzice mogą prosić. Jeśli Maryse i Robert nie potrafili dostrzec jak wspaniały jesteś, to ich strata – prychął, przypominając sobie o najstarszych Lightwoodach. – Nie myśl, że to twoja wina. A twoje rodzeństwo cię uwielbia. Każdy, kto cię spotkał może zobaczyć, jak bardzo ich kochasz i o nich dbasz. Kiedy nadejdzie czas, to będziesz idealnym ojcem. Nie martw się na zapas.

Alec spojrzał na niego w milczeniu, a w jego dużych oczach błyszczały łzy. Magnus chciał coś jeszcze dodać, ale w tym momencie chłopak przytulił się do niego. Czarownik odwzajemnił uścisk, głaszcząc go pocieszająco po włosach.

Po chwili nocny łowca odsunął się nieco, patrząc na niego z uczuciem i wrażliwością.

– Dziękuję.

– Oczywiście, kochanie. – Czarownik przysunął się tak, że teraz opierają się czołami. – Kocham cię, skarbie – dodał, ocierając się nosem o jego nos.

Alec uśmiechnął się łagodnie, czując kojące ciepło rozchodzące się po jego ciele jak zawsze, kiedy Magnus mówił takie rzeczy.

– Ja ciebie też kocham.

– Wszystko w porządku? – spytał po chwili Magnus, głaszcząc go po policzku.

– Wszystko jest doskonale. Dzięki tobie. – Alec uśmiechnął się.

– Cieszę się, słodki groszku – odparł, przybliżając nieco głowę.

Chłopak zmarszczył brwi.

 – Twojemu przyjacielowi nie podobało się to określenie, więc dlaczego myślisz, że mnie się spodoba?

Magnus westchnął.

 – Chyba macie więcej wspólnego niż myślałem. To straszne! – Przyłożył rękę do serca w dramatycznym geście. – Można by pomyśleć, że… 

 – Oh, zamknij się już – przerwał Alec, chwytając koszulę Magnusa i przyciągając go do namiętnego pocałunku.

* * *

 

1 Shuk Ha'Carmel – Największy bazar w Tel Awiwie w Izraelu.

**Author's Note:**

> Wszelkie komentarze mile widziane! Powiedz mi, co myślisz :)


End file.
